Nakama?
by stephanie T. phantomhive
Summary: levy wendy and yuki are kicked out of the guild. 2 years later they find sabortooth... what will happen THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOWWWWW...but you shall find out (insert evil laughter)


Fairy Tail Shirayuki's POV

I ran out of my shared house trying to make to the guild as soon as I could they said they had something really important to tell me. I burst through the big brown doors just to be greeted by the hold guild beating up Levy-Chan and Wendy-chan. "Hey guys stop hurting them" they stopped for a while and then tried to hit me but I dodged their attacks and ran towards Wendy and Levy. "Guy's come on lets go". They staggered up and began to limp out the door. "Oi, yuki and you two your out of the guild" nastu said those words with so much venom in it, it could put a snake to shame. I winced at it. We walked down the street to our house Wendy leaning on me for support crying her eyes out, levy under my arm softly crying about what gajel did, and me just walking emotionless my dead sapphire eyes starring into nothingness.

Their House everyone POV

"Everyone" Stephanie nearly screeched the two girls looked up. "Were leaving to train" the two girls soon perked up "and after that were going to find a new guild" "aye sir" they cheered

2 years later fioria Wendy POV

It's been two years since that dreadful day but i'm ok now. We where right outside of a rival guild to fairy tail named sabertooth. People kept on gawking at yuki-nee… well I guess that was ok I mean look at her she had an hour-glass figure pale soft skin white hair that reached her ankle and sapphire eyes. She was amazing. Ok was all she said before stepping up the steps and pushing the door open…

Inside sabertooth stings POV

I was sitting at the bar with rouge and tusubasa when the doors flew upon. There three girls walked in. then I noticed, "Hey you three chicks are from fairy tail" I yelled that's when everyone started yelling at them. "Chill out will ya we've been out of fairy tail for to years now…so you don't have to get so mad we just wanted to join your guild" the bluennete said confidently. "Well we don't know if you're strong enough" Minerva snapped. "Well all you have to do is fight one of us," the other blue head said. Minerva smirked "ok well then I'll take little blue riding hood" Minerva shouted "ehhh you made a bad choice pretty girl" was all blue said.

Minerva's POV

"That thing how dare she think that girl can beat me i'm the great Minerva no one can beat me" she told sting as they walked to the battle field "yea yeah lets get this over with" sting said obviously bored out of his mind. When we got to the battlefield the three girls where already there. I walked out to the battlefield and got into my fighting stand little girl blue just stood there. I smirked knowing that the girl had too much confidence and I would beat her.

Battlefield Stephanie's POV

I stood there looking at her with an emotionless face…I knew I was ticking her off. She got in her fighting stand and began to attack I dodged every single one. "What's wrong blue afraid you're going to lose?" she yelled I smirked at this comment. I continued to dodge the girl "fight or are you still weak and want me to beat you like I did in the magic games" she said. "You give me no choice" I said then a scythe made of ice started to form in my hand. When it was fully complete it shattered reviling a metal one. When I hold it close to me you can see that the weapon is like two times my size. Everyone looked shocked when I jumped in the air and land with incredible speed and hit Minerva with it. She stumbled, looked at me, and then fell. I laughed turned around and bowed I then walked back over to Wendy and levy.

Battlefield stings POV

"What just happened?" I asked tusubasa "hime is what just happened," he told me. "Tusubasa!" Said the girl she ran over to him and hugged him nearly to death "I missed you soooooooooo much." "Yea yeah whatever" he said "your so mean to me" she said with no emotion. I just looked at them "oh this is my older sis Shirayuki." "Hello" she said "you could call her hime, yuki, snow, blue or icy." "Whatever" was all I said before going over to the knocked out Minerva? We walked into the guild just to see yuki getting her guild stamp on the same shoulder as mine but in white. "Oi, girl" said a slightly unconscious Minerva. "Yes" yuki said "why do you have the stamp on your right shoulder" she said "oh because that's where I had my fairy tail mark" "oh that's what I thought" with that Minerva stumbled out of the guild.

The next day

"Oi, lets go on a job" sting shouted to rouge "hn" was all he said "ok how bout this one" "hn" "wait where's tusubasa" rouge said "I dunno" I said just then the two blue head girls walked up to the board "hey you two do you know where tusubasa is." "First of all us two girls have a name and second tusubasa went on a mission with yuki." "What why" I shouted. "Because their brother and sister."

The Town of Narakio yuki's pov

"Sis your to fast slow down" "no…I want to get this over with" "ohh but I think you look adorable" "whatever" i yelled and stomped off...


End file.
